the hybrids of minecraft
by expesivecorn9
Summary: This is a story about hybrids that have been treated like crap because they are different. So they decide that this has to change what the other mobs think about them.


MWell sorry I havent been able to upload this story yet people.i wamt to thank lunacora, bladed raptor, whoviangurl123,nightslayer, my two sisters for letting me borrow their oc's for this story. Their will be violence, discomfort, hurting,comfotrting, and romance in this story so it s gonna be a long one. I promise i wont just quit on you all so here it is my peeps (-_-)

* * *

I was running down a yellowish stone hill made of blocks like everything else aroumd me. There was a bloodcurdlinf doar from somewhere behind me. All of a sudden I was surronded by humanized enderman.

To my left an enderman with purple eyes and black hair runs at me with an axe held in the air. I ducked as he swung it at me. I kickex him in the ribs and he fell,down onto his knees. I took the axe out of his hands and smacked the handle on his right temple. He crumplex to the ground.

Another enderman with red eyes and a green mohawk . He ran at me with a pickaxe so I hooked it in between the axe and thehandle and pulled it out hands and tbrew it away then cut his head off with the axe.

An enderman kicked me in the back and sent me flying into an obsodian pillar a smaller enderman ran at me quickly i lifted my foot up and he ran into it with an ''uph' sound as he fell to the ground . A larger ender man thar wore a helmet in the shape of a dragons head symbolizing that he worked for the ender dragon smacked me in the chest and grabbed me by the neck with his left hand and lifted me up and was about to slam me into the ground as i flipped my legs over his arm and pulled a small dagger out of my belt loop and stabbed the large tree like arm and the man roared in pain and smashed his right fist down on his arm after i had dropped to the ground and stabbed his left leg behind the knee . He then crumpled to the ground and tried to swing at me but his hand met the blade of my dagger and he roared in pain again i then stabbed him in the left temple with the small dagger mow coated with dark bluish purple blood . ''Next time think before you throw someone into one of them damned pillars of doom ,k.''

''Hahaha, bravo bravo, youve defeated them but can you kill me shadow?'' A voice came from behind me.

Iturned around and seen a man in black armor with pale skin that looked like it shined he had white hair down to his shoulder blades his arms were crossed.

'''I sure think so not like i havent killed you in the past have i not, Alto?''i replied with a smirk.

''So you still remember me from so long ago?he said

''Yes how can i not forget the reason why i had to leave here , well thank you i always hated it here i only stayed to protect ella so back off so i can find her already.''i ended up yelling at him.

''Maybe if you kill me ,my madter will come and he might help you?alto said with a mischevios tone in his voice.

''More loke try and kill me. Lets get this over with already''

'Fine.'' Alto teleported i stuck the dagger behind me. A few seconds later there was a coughing sound as a droplets of cold blood splashed onto the back of my neck.''game over''i said as i held my hand to his chest and focused me energy into that hand and a grey ball formed and looked at me with white eyes and then at altoschest and bit down into altos chest i backed up and it exploded after the smokedissapated all that was left was a puddle of blood were he had bled out because of my dagger

''Mwahahaha so this is the power of the ender wither, it looks like you are worthy of fighting me if you cankill me i will give you that puny girl she does not belong here anyways we only need strong ender'man' here in the end.''the ender dragon said with a booming voice that sounded more like in my head than from the dragon itself. It said enderman with emphasis in the 'man'

'So your saying that she doesnt belong here because shes only half enderman is that also why i dont belong here you disgust me you shall grovel before me slime.''

I teleported onto its head and focused energy into both of my hands and sent grew orbs with white faces onto his head to try and destroy the scales on its head.

i looked to my leftand seen a handel stickin out from inbetween two large scales i pulled it out and started smashing scales and after awhile of smaching iflipped the sword over so i can bring it sown into the dark leathery skin a few times.

It smashed into the end stone as it started shooting rays of bright purple light out of its dieing body after a minute of blinding light a girl with a black turtle neck a dark purple miniskirt , and dark purple stockings with black flats with purple flowers on the sides of a black hat with enderman eyes on the front of had brown hair with purle highlights her eyes were hazel with glowing purple specksthroughouther eyes. Shere had red lipstick''ugh, where am i''she said As she sat up.

"Its alright ella imback its shadow,ive come to save you.''she wrapped her hands around me andcried.''thank goodness ive missed you .they treated me so horribly after they kicked you out of the end.''

I picked up a black egg like object and said'' lets get out of here ok?''

Ella shook her head up and down''ok.''


End file.
